Guardian
by Kat Uzu
Summary: Lloyd Irving was a boy full of mysteries. He was an enigma of sorts, even to himself. He could never really understand why he couldn't call his guardian, Dirk, Dad. To him, it always felt wrong when he tried. Of course Lloyd loved Dirk, but the boy's father was completely irreplaceable. No one else was suitable for the title… even if Lloyd didn't know that himself.


Chapter 1

Dreams

Millions of glittering stars twinkled in the night sky. Their reflection glimmered in the boys rosewood eyes. The chilly air made him shiver, and he snuggled further into his father's side to bask in his body heat. Long flecks of emerald greenery tickled his soft, unblemished skin.

The young brunette released an adorable giggle; he gave a goofy grin to his burgundy-haired father and clutched his dad's dark t-shirt closer.

"Daddy?" the child questioned. His voice echoed out into the labyrinth of trees around them.

"Yes, Lloyden?" the man whispered softly.

Newly dubbed Lloyden glanced up at his father with hopeful eyes. "Will you tell me the story of that con… constill…ton?" he stumbled over his question and he pointed to the starry sky above them.

"Constellation," the man corrected him.

Lloyden amended his mistake, "Constellation." He paused for a moment then continued. "Those seven stars to the…" he extended his thumb and index fingers, "right," he finished.

"The Seven Sisters?" the elder of the two asked. Lloyden hummed in agreement and beamed joyously. "Well, it all began with seven princesses," he paused dramatically. "Every day they were told, 'Never venture into the forest, for you will be killed.' However, their curiosity was too much to contain, and they snuck out of the castle." The father noticed his child's slightly confused face and reminded himself to minimize his vocabulary a bit. "They ran into the forest and played for hours and hours. Soon after, it became late and the decided to go home; however, a large roar stopped them. A bear as big as three castles was chasing them!" Lloyden gasped and sunk into his father's side once more. The auburn man traced Ursa Major with his finger. "They ran for as long as possible, but once they reached the top of the mountain, their legs would carry them no longer. The goddess pitted them and turned them into stars so that they could escape. The bear was so mad that he slashed the top of the mountain right off and turned himself into stars so he could continue to chase them. If you look closely, you'll see that the bear still hasn't given up."

Lloyden breathed out in awe; his eyes were wide with wonder.

"Do you remember Hima?" the father inquired. His son nodded quickly. "That's the mountain the bear hit."

The child hummed in excitement. He looked up to his father.

"Daddy?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lloyden."

Suddenly, black cotton changed to white fur. Screams of agony filled the air and the scent of blood consumed the area.

Lloyden looked up and received a face-full of Noishe's, the family pet, snout. The protozoan gave a pitiful whimper. The boy tried to look around, but when he did so. He was splattered with a syrupy crimson liquid. He ducked back down into Noishe's red-stained coat, and the 3-year-old gave a distressed cry.

"Daddy!"

"Please kill me!" a female voice pleaded. "For our little angel, please!"

"Mommy!"

"Lloyden! Anna!"

A sharp crack rang out. Lloyden felt himself fall.

"Lloyden! Anna! Noishe!"

"Daddy!"

Darkness

"Lloyd, yah' need ta' come inside," a stocky, bearded man grumbled. He had been trying in vain to get the now five-year-old into the house, but the only response from the boy was an implied refusal. The boy always said that his father was going to come for him. The skinny boy barely ate or slept; heck, he barely moved! The dwarf sighed in frustration and worry. "Ah' just don't know wha' to do with yah'." The tan crafts maker turned on his heel and walked to the door; he paused and looked back. "Yah' can come inside when yer' ready." With that, he returned to the cottage-like house.

However, Lloyd didn't even give him a glance. He did, however, look up when he heard footsteps.

"Daddy?" he questioned hopefully. A low whine responded. "Oh, hiya, Noishe," the boy greeted sullenly. The protozoan whimpered, and his legs brought him over to his master. He lied down and rested his muzzle in Lloyd's lap. The protozoan's ears drooped, and Lloyd rubbed them absentmindedly. "Do you think Daddy will come for us, Noishe?" The creature licked his master's cheek and whimpered. "Yeah, I hope so too."

A pregnant pause ensued as they sat in a comfortable silence and gazed at the stars. However, it was quickly broken when they heard a harsh snap. Noishe shot up like a bullet.

A growl, a blur, a shrill scream, and darkness once more.

"Daddy!" Lloyd shouted as he became entangled in the navy comforter. The teenager fought against the dark polyester only to fall to the floor. After calming down, he placed his palm on his temple.

"Was it all… just a dream?"


End file.
